Fleeting Moment
by Erichka
Summary: Lucy is finally back and Natsu decides to ignore her. Oneshot. NatsuxLucy, ErzaxLucy, OOCness


Pretty blonde made her way down the street, humming happily. It was that time of the year again. She came back. She finally came back home.

Oh, the guild was as noisy as ever. Well-endowed red-head ate her cake ignoring all the screaming, yelling and fighting. She didn't even mind when a bottle flew past her head. With her eyes closed, she just enjoyed the fluffy feeling on her tongue, a little piece of heaven in her mouth. It was rather peaceful.

"Take that back, droopy eyes!" A guy with pointy teeth angrily slammed his fist down on the table, glaring at the smirking nudist.

"What, afraid? You know, your girlfriend would be disappointed." Cheeks of the famous pink-head colored pink, matching his hair.

"What are you even talking about?! She isn't my girlfriend!" Oh now, everyone in the guild knew that Natsu had a thing for his "friend". It wasn't really a secret, was it? But yet, Natsu refused to admit it. Not like it mattered anyway, apparently his crush was out of the town, and let's be honest, members of the guild wouldn't say anything to the pretty blonde about his crush. They loved to see him getting all fired up around her. His red cheeks and his stuttering was adorable. Also, the oblivious princess and flushed dragon were entertaining to watch.

Black haired nudist sighed. His lack of clothes was obvious, but no one really seemed to mind. He was hot, after all. "C'mon Natsu, you can't even confess to her, ain't even gonna mention dirty stuff. Seriously, pull yourself together or someone would steal her. That could be me." He winked at the shocked dragon slayer. Gray almost immidiately regreted saying that as the woman with the possessive expression on her face launched herself on him.

"Gray-sama shouldn't say such things, because Juvia is the only one for him!" She kept on yelling something about their love, but the nudist wasn't impressed at all. He tried to push her off of him, but let's just say, she is stronger than she looks.

"Natsu, really, if you aren't gonna confess to Lucy, what are you gonna do? Keep all the feelings for yourself and get hurt in the end?" Blue haired girl asked and put a piece of meat in her mouth and barely looking at Natsu as she chewed. She wasn't really interested in hearing the answer. The words the little girl said really had some effect on the dragon slayer. Winry really knows how to hit a nail on the head. Natsu watched her as if she was from Mars, while the color of his face looked like Mars.

"Wha-" He wanted to get out of this situation quickly. He really did. And (un)fortunately, his half-hearted response was cut off by a sudden sound of the door opening. Well, at least they will stop bullying him now.

On the door stood a really pretty girl. She had blond hair and was really... gifted. Dressed in a tight shirt and a mini skirt, she really turned all eyes on her. Suddenly, the room silenced. Her grin didn't fall of her face, though. She was finally at the place she wanted to be. Warm feelings swelled in her chest as she casually walked in the room, closing the door behind her. Some guild members quickly glanced at Natsu, and then at Lucy, quickly forgeting how mecilessly they teased pink haired boy. Silence didn't last longer than a few moments. Everyone forgot the conversation they held before she walked in. Most of the guild members jumped to give her a tight hug. They hadn't seen her for a while, after all! Her grin grew wilder as she was welcomed with a lot of hugs and some tears, too.

She was particularly happy about one hug she would get. A hug from the wild dragon slayer, one of her dearest friends and guild members. She soon realized she won't get one.

Her tired eyes looked up to Natsu, questions written all over her face. Why wouldn't he hug her? She had finally come back home. Every time she went away he greatly missed her, or so he said. Every time she came back she would find herself wrapped by those strong arms. Why wouldn't he hug her now?

He met her gaze, suddenly aware of how pretty she looked, even with those bags under her eyes. Trip was long, and she probably was to excited to sleep. She really looked forward to meeting them, it was so obvious. Breaking the eye contact, Natsu turned his head away from her, and without a word of anything that would give away his thoughts or even a 'hi' directed to Lucy, deciding that he would rather eat than speak with pretty blonde, grabbed Winry's plate from the table and ate all the meat it had on it.

"N-Natsu!" Winry yelled, tears forming on the verges of her eyes. She was hungry and she barely touched her meal, and now it was gone. Before anyone could blink, a fiery red-head slammed Natsu down with a chair. She was scary with her eyes glowing like one of the demon and armor didn't really help at making her look more... human?

The sight was quite usual, peaceful if we ignore all the violent outbursts. Well, it wasn't quite peaceful for the blonde that was faking her smiles for the last hour. It was bothering her that Natsu was avoiding her. It was a depressing thought that her best friend didn't want to talk to her anymore! What did she do to deserve this kind of treatment?

"Don't stress around him." Lucy looked up and saw an attractive woman place her butt on the chair next to Lucy. "He's just like that, he doesn't want to tell you something, and when he decides to tell you it will be too late"

Lucy was confused. What was she taking about? Natsu was hiding something from Lucy and Erza knew something about that? She frowned and kept staring at Erza waiting for the big secret to come out. If she paid enough attention she would see that certain pink-head was stealing glances at her with his cheeks flushed. But she didn't.

She was too focused on Erza, she really wanted to hear why he ignored her. But instead of that big secret she wanted to know she got to know something else. Erza closed the distance between them and did something Lucy never dreamed about. Soft lips were placed upon her's and her mind went blank. They molded together, fitted against one another with stunning perfection. Erza's mouth was sweet, and her velvet tongue came out to touch Lucy's, tasting, testing, tentative… Even if Lucy was shocked at first, she just gave in, that perfect, fleeting moment had captured her heart, making her moan loudly.

The kiss was finished just as quickly as it began. Erza turned her head to Natsu,smirked and gripped blonde's hand. Lucy's cheeks flushed and she was a little disappointed that sweet kiss ended.

"You shouldn't have ignored her. Now I have to give her some comfort" Erza said and pulled Lucy out of the guild while everyone stared after them. What the fuck has just happened?! 


End file.
